Goatsnake
Goatsnake are a doom metal band from Los Angeles, California who have been sporadically active in some capacity since 1996. In a contrast to guitarist Greg Anderson's drone-based musical endeavors they are more of a doom metal/stoner metal band known for their molasses tone, catchy grooves and vocalist Pete Stahl's soulful musical delivery. History Initial Formation (1996 - 2001) Goatsnake formed in 1996 when Greg Anderson expressed an interest with jamming with Guy Pinhas and Greg Rogers, both of whom were in The Obsessed, a band that at the time recently disbanded. Anderson would travel to Los Angeles to jam with them and not long after recruited Pete Stahl (Earthlings?, Scream!) as their vocalist. Around 6 - 8 months after forming, Goatsnake would start recording material in 1997. In 1998, the band would release a 7" single entitled IV via Prosthetic Records, limited to 1000 copies. Not long after a second 7" would see release as Man of Light via Warpburner. The band also performed live in the West Coast, sharing the stage with the likes of Queens of the Stone Age, Fatso Jetson and Fugazi. The next year the band would release their debut album I''' on Man's Ruin Records and tour Europe for the first time, notably an appearance at Dynamo Festival and a handful of shows with Electric Wizard. By the end of 1999, Guy Pinhas left the band due to personal differences and was replaced by G. Stuart Dahlquist (Sunn O))), Burning Witch).Goatsnake's Old WebsiteAccessed 15 January 2017 Throughout 2000, the band would put out three releases: An EP entitled '''Dog Days on Southern Lord Records, a split with Burning Witch on Hydra Head Records and the bands second album Flower of Disease on Man's Ruin. The band toured the US and Europe in support of the record alongside Witch Mountain, Orange Goblin and Sunn O))). By 2001, Dahlquist and Rogers had both left. Taking place on bass and drums leading up to a European tour with Queens of the Stone Age were Joey Castillo on drums and Ron Holzner on bass. Sometime after the band would go on a hiatus. First Reunion (2004 - 2005) In 2002, Greg Anderson and JR Conners would record a trio of songs with Scott Reeder (Kyuss, The Obsessed) adding bass to the recordings. Later, Stahl would provide vocals to the recordings and along with two previously recorded songs, would be released as an EP in 2004 entitled Trampled Under Hoof. A reissue of the band's first album & EP entitled I + Dog Days seen release. Goatsnake would perform at least two shows that year in California before going on hiatus once again. Southern Lord via Wayback MachineAccessed 15 January 2017 Second Reunion (2010 - Present) Goatsnake were announced to reunite in 2010 at Roadburn Festival as one of the headlining acts. It would be the first time the original lineup had performed together in over ten years. Also leading up to the reunion show Flower of Disease was finally reissued on CD and vinyl (Along with a I + Dog Days 2LP set) on Southern Lord Records. In an interview with The Obelisk, Greg Anderson would speak about how the reunion came about, how he feels the band took a hiatus rather than broke up and how he felt of the performance: The band would keep performing after this special show throughout the next few years. The first string of shows were in 2010 on the West Coast along with an event Anderson curated entitled Power of The Riff, featuring bands from the Southern Lord label at the time such as Corrosion of Conformity, Black Breath, Pelican and Nails to name a few. The band would tour Europe the next year including an appearance at Hellfest. In 2014, Scott Renner was recruited as the bassist for the band as they performed a string of shows including Southwest Terror Fest. The band announced they were starting work on a third album. In 2015 the band would release Black Age Blues on Southern Lord, their first album in fifteen years. The band would tour extensively in support of the record throughout Europe and the United States including appearances at SXSW, Psycho Festival, Maryland Deathfest, Temples Festival, Freak Valley Festival and Desertfest Belgium to name a few. The band only performed once in 2016 at their second appearance at Hellfest. Discography Studio Albums * I (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Flower of Disease (2000, Man's Ruin Records) * Black Age Blues (2015, Southern Lord Records) Misc. Releases * IV (1998, Prosthetic) * Man of Light (1998, Warpburner) * Goatsnake/Burning Witch (2000, Hydra Head Recordings) * Dog Days (2000, Southern Lord Records) * Trampled Under Hoof (2004, Southern Lord Records) Members Current Lineup * Greg Anderson - Guitar (1996 - 2001, 2004 - 2006, 2010 - Present) * Pete Stahl - Vocals, Harmonica (1996 - 2001, 2004 - 2006, 2010 - Present) * Greg Rogers - Drums (1996 - 2001, 2010 - Present) * Scott Renner - Bass (2014 - Present) Past Lineup * Guy Pinhas - Bass (1996 - 2000, 2010 - 2011) * G. Stuart Dahlquist - Bass (2000 - 2001) * Ron Holzner - Bass (Live) (2001) * Joey Castillo - Drums (Live) (2001) * John-Robert Conners - Drums (2004 - 2006) * Scott Reeder - Bass (2004 - 2006) Tours * QotSA Mini Tour 1998 (With Fatso Jetson, Acid King, Queens of the Stone Age) (1998) * I European Tour (With Electric Wizard) (1999) * Flower of Disease North American Tour (With Witch Mountain) (2000) * Flower of Disease European Tour (With Orange Goblin, Sunn O)))) (2000) * 2001 European Tour (With Queens of the Stone Age, King Adora) (2001) * 2004 Shows (With Khanate, Thrones, Graves at Sea, Lair of the Minotaur) (2004) * The Power of The Riff 2010 (With Corrosion of Conformity, Black Breath, Eagle Twin, Righteous Fool) (2010) * 2011 European Tour (2011) * Black Ages Blues European Tour (2015)Southern Lord News PageAccessed 16 January 2017 * Black Age Blues North American Tour (With Black Breath, Battalion Of Saints, Obliterations, YDI, BIG|BRAVE, Pelican depending on dates) (2015)the ObeliskAccessed 16 January 2017The ObeliskAccessed 16 January 2017 External Links *Old Official Page *Facebook *Bandcamp *Archived writeup on Trampled Under Hoof *Interview with Guy on Goatsnake's Page *Tour Dates 1998 - 2001 References Category:Band Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Goatsnake Category:Greg Anderson Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:USA Category:Scott Reeder Category:Greg Rogers